WHAT IS THAT!
by Yusuka-chan
Summary: The gang does something big that makes Lee retaliate in a way so unexpected that it will haunt them for the rest of there lives.


I was thinking of something for a one chapter story when this came to mind so please enjoy!

* * *

 _Everything was quiet and peaceful in Konoha_

 _when there was a loud noise that could be heard from miles_

 _POV:_

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" A MALE CRIED OUT_

 _"AHHH MY EYES!" ANOTHER MALE CRIED OUT_

 _"HEY! WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING S-" A female was saying until she did a double take_

 _"WHAT ...THE...F-"_

* * *

 _Now I bet your all wondering what led up to this and whats making everyone react in there odd behaviour._

 _Well it all started a little earlier in the night._

FLASHBACK:

"Why are we having a meeting at Lees house again" one of the boys which was Naruto asked

"Because we said we(This includes the girls) were all gonna get dressed over there for the halloween party since it was closer dobe" Sasuke answered

" Oh shut up Sausgay you just cant wait for the girls to get there so you can get a chance to peak on sakura"

By now there were sparks flying between each others eyes ready to fight each rest of the guys ignored the two boys display and started to talk among each other.

"Hey any of you guys ever been to Lees house" Kiba questioned out loud

"At his question the two boys stopped fighting and everybody thought about if theyve ever been there."

"Yeah your right Kiba I dont think Ive ever seen his place." Naruto said

Then thats when everyone looked at Neji, When Neji noticed this he gave everybody a look.

"What" he asked(with attitude might I add)

"You were friends with lee before any of us how does his place look" Kiba asked

"JUst because im his friend dosent mean ive been by his house" Neji said annoyed

"I thought he lived with Gai" Shikamaru said

"And does anyone know how his house looks either" Sauske asked to which everyone shook their heads

"Well I guess this will be the first time we see how his place looks then"Naruto said and began walking

The guys continued to follow the address of lees house written on a piece of paper untill they came upon a huge masion,there mouth dropped open as they walked into the gates and double checked the address to make sure they were right.

"No freakin way. this is bushy brows place!" Naruto said with his mouth open

Everyone was dumbstruck and couldnt believe it either, theyre friend that wears thoes ugly green spandex everyday lives in a giant stylish everyone soon got out of there rievere and they knocked on the door. They waited awhile untill finally someone answered the door. Lee beign the person who answered the door greeted his friends.

"Why hello my youthful friends are you guys ready for the youthful party of youth to begin"

"Everyone greeted lee and went inside. Lee showed them to a huge room with enough space to fit 20 people so they could dress.

"The girls already came and are in the next room getting ready"

"I see they beat us here" Shino said

"So what youthful costumes do you have" Lee questioned

"Im gonna be a ninja" Naruto said showing an orange and black Ninja outfit

"So Youthful"

"Im a samurai"Sauske said

"Youth!"

"Ehhh anyways im a werewolf "Kiba said

"YOUTTHHH"

THe rest of the boys realizing lee was gonna keep doing that decided to say what they are fast"

"Bug man,assasain,detctive"The three which you could guess was Shino,Neji, and Shikamaru finished.

"What youthful youthiness of youuuutttthhh!"Lee finished with his eye sparkling.

Everyone sweat dropped at Lee and just faced palm.

"Well ill let you guys get dressed im gonna go put on my youthful costume"Lee said

"Wait Lee your not getting dressed with us" Naruto questioned (I hope i didnt phrase it in a gay way. Tell me if I did.)

"Why no my youthful friends I want to keep it a secret. goodbye" and with that Lee closed the door to leave the get dressed.

"I wonder what that was all about"Naruto questioned out loud and everybody shrugged there shoulders.

Few minutes later both the girls and boys came out of there rooms dressed in there costumes and went in the living room to wait.

Everybody checked out each others costumes while they waited on lee. Sakura was dressed in a Kimono for her costume, hinata was dressed like a ninja(her outfit is like ayames own from dead or alive but its lilac), Ino was dressed as a cat, and tenten was dressed like an assain, each of the boys blushed at the girls costumes as the girls blushed at the boys.

After about an hour and a half every one was getting annoyed

"Where could bushy brow be the party started already" Naruto said annoyed

"Why dont you go and get him" Sakura said equally as annoyed

"What! this place is huge I wouldnt even know where to start." Naruto said

"Ok then why dont the boys split up into groups and try to find him while we stay here and wait"

"Whoa hey why do we have to go"Kiba questioned

"Because I said so "Sakura said with a menacing glare making them go on there way no questions asked. The boys were in groups of two:

Naruto-Sauske

Shino-Kiba

Shikamaru-Neji

Each of the boys took a different hall and searched each of the rooms. After an hour of searching one of the groups finally found him.

"Hey Sauske I see a light beyond this door I think we finallly found him" Naruto said

Without bothering to knock Naruto quickly opened the door.

"Hey bushy brows we have been waiting two hours for y-"Naruto quickly stopped his sentence and his face contorted in a mix of emotions.

PRESENT(END FLASHBACK)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Naruto cried out pointing at something

Sauke who didnt know what Naruto was going on about just came into the room and his face quickly screwed up.

"AHHH MY EYESSS"Sauske yelled trying to wipe the image from his memory

"Hey guy whats going on we heard you all screaming and quickly came" Shikamru said.

When he realized they werent moving and didnt get answer out of them they all looked to see what have them so freaked out.(Big MIstakE)

"AHHH WHAT THE-!"

"FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY-!"

"SOMEONE BURN IT!"

They all screamed while some actually passed out.

The girls hearing the commotion started to head twoards where the boys were

"Hey what is with all the-" Sakura didnt get to finish

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"she said frightened

Hinata looked at what got everyone so riled up and was the next one to pass out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL" INO SCREAMED

It was TenTens turn to look in as she saw what got everyone so petrified.

"OH SHITT LEEEEE! WHY! WHAT THE HELLL IS THAT THING, I AM BEGGING YOU BURN IT."

"Oh this my youthful friends" Lee said with a eerie smile

"This is my youthful costume" Lee said getting close to them.

When Lee started to get close to them everyone who was either passed out or frozen in fear got up and dashed like there life was in danger. Lee then chased after them and started to call out to them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are my youthful friends, we are late for the party.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" everyone yelled in unison

Everyone had split off into groups each of them huddled together shaking in fear hoping lee didnt find them. Lee found one of them which everyone knew from there screams of help.

"OH SHIT HELP! YOU BASTARDS I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME HELLP! AGHH"it was Kiba who was screaming for help as lee got him and dragged him off somewhere.

Everyone stayed up till morning in theyre hiding spots and then got out. Kiba also came from wherever Lee dragged him too shivering in fear along with everyone seeming after Kiba met up with everyone Lee came out dressed in his regular spandex.( i wonder what happened to Kiba)

"I told you i would get payback for last halloween my youthful friends"Lee said

Everyone just looked at him like, you have got to be fucking kidding me all of that for last halloween. Lee escorted them out his house and they each returned home with the nights events haunting theyre dreams. I hope to spend next halloween at my house again friends.

"HELL NO!"everyone yelled.

 _Tis a shame the group never got to go to that halloween party._

 _i bet your wondering what about lees costume was so scary well ill tell you._

 _His whole face was smeared with lipstick from trying to put on make up and_

 _as for the clothing look at the cover and imagine someone wearing that along with face smeared with make up chasing you.( im sure males out there would be hella scared)_

 _There was also a lesson to this story kiddies._

 _DONT **** WITH YOUR FRIENDS._

 _...HAPPY HALLOWEEN..._

* * *

 _SO WAS IT THE LEAST BIT FUNNY?_


End file.
